


Sweet Surprise

by chokeprildemon



Series: KRTSK Family AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dinner Date, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki went for a fancy dinner but it comes with a surprise
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KRTSK Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerononiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerononiku/gifts).



Suits on, leather shoes were waxed and shiny, three sprays of cologne and a tint of lip balm because of his chapped lips. And Ryuusei, the four years old toddler is happily playing with his uncles, Bokuto and Akaashi are willing to help babysit their baby so that Tsukishima and Kuroo can go out for a fancy dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Everything’s set and they’ll only need to wait for Kuroo finish tying his tie, which he can’t, even after years in highschool, college, university, marriage and now a father.

“Need help?” Tsukishima asked

“Yes please” the alpha smiled sheepishly, feeling guilty for making his mate wait even though he was the one who planned for their dinner date.

“Grey? Really Tetsurou?” Tsukishima threw a snarky look at his alpha

“Hey it’s a matching color with my suit!” Kuroo cried

“No dear. You look better in red, especially maroon red” Tsukishima looped a new red tie around his husband’s neck, “Happy Anniversary husband” the omega placed a chaste kiss on his partner’s lips.

“Mn” Kuroo nuzzled his omega’s cheeks, breathing in the natural scent of his mate. His heart was swelling to the endearment names Tsukishima has been calling him over the years that he almost purr while lightly kissing the omega’s cheeks and neck, “New cologne?” he asked, eyes wide in curiosity.

“You like it?” Tsukishima looked into his husband’s eyes, anxiously waiting for the alpha’s recognition of his new scent.

“I love it” he replied, nuzzling their noses together.

Tsukishima curved a small smile as he rubbed his thumb across Kuroo’s lips, “Come now, we’re late”

“Ah yes the chaperon!” Kuroo exclaimed

“We’re going to drink tonight?” Tsukishima asked as he put on his coat and an additional muffler around his neck to cover his gland.

“Just a little bit” the alpha winked

The driver dropped them off at a lavish hotel, Kuroo opened the door for his mate just like a gentleman he is and they walked hand in hand together towards the entrance.

“Someone’s eager this year” Tsukishima commented as his eyes landed on the grand interior, they’re only at the hotel’s lobby but it was enough for him to know that this place smells like rich and money.

“I have friends here, got a lil bit of friendly discount” Kuroo whispered

“You have friends everywhere Tetsurou” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, so used to his husband’s antique.

Kuroo laughed to the side comment, he took his mate’s hand again, clutching them around his arm and they’re walking happily to the restaurant located on the first floor of the hotel. He smiled to the receptionist, asking for his reservation and a waiter came fetching them to their table. He sat across his mate after helping the omega and he ordered food for them.

They ate fancy dishes that one cannot even spell or pronounce, Kuroo settled for two glasses of wine and Tsukishima ate his strawberry parfait, humming in content as the cream and the sweet strawberry flavor hit his mouth.

“Not drinking tonight?” Kuroo asked, confused, his mate usually won’t deny a glass or maybe three glasses of wine if given the chance but tonight the omega only asked for sparkling water and desserts with light alcohol in it.

“Hmn, maybe not” Tsukishima shakes his head, hiding a smile behind his hand while he wiped the corner of his lips with a napkin.

“Ladies and gentlemen! We are having a special ball dance for the night, everyone is welcome to join the floor!” a voice speaks over the mic, announcing the sudden surprise for their guests.

Mischief sparked across Tsuksihima’s face, his smile grew wider as Kuroo’s face turns to pale white. Tsukishima loves dancing more than anything while Kuroo…well, lets say his legs are as stiff as the wooden blocks that Bokuto chopped every week in their backyard.

“Tsukki, no, you know I can’t dance” the alpha shakes his head furiously, his butt heavily sticking to the chair as his mate pull on his arm.

“Oh come on now, its not like everyday we got to do this” Tsukishima whined, “Please” sugar was added to his words and Kuroo has always been weak to that sweet voice.

And there they are, on the floor, slowly dancing to the music and three minutes into waltz, Kuroo cried again saying that he’ll only step on Tsukishima’s feet instead of dancing.

“Follow my lead, Tetsurou, look at me. I won’t let you go, I promise” Tsukishima kissed the tip of his husband’s knuckles and Kuroo feels like he’s walking on cloud nine, feels like he’s falling in love over again.

Who would’ve thought that the poker face and snarky Tsukishima Kei was actually a sweetheart and a charmer? Who would’ve thought that the quiet Kei was actually hiding a mischief underneath all that frowns and snide comments?

The music gone to slower beat and so does their steps, Tsukishima rest his chin on the alpha’s shoulder while Kuroo swayed lazily to the left and right, enjoying their moment together. 

“I miss Ryuusei” Tsukishima said quietly

Kuroo chuckled, “Yeah me too. Wanna go home and fetch him?”

Tsukishima nodded, “But before that, I need to tell you something”

They’re still dancing, following the music’s beat. Tsukishima turned around, he goes under the alpha’s loop and placing Kuroo’s palms on his flat tummy. The omega took his mate’s right hand and kissed the calloused palm, whispering.

_“I’m pregnant”_

Kuroo was dragged into the subspace as he tried to make up the words that just came out of his mate’s lips and 10 seconds later, he yelled, “WHAT?!”

Everyone was looking at them, Kuroo apologized by bowing his head few times to the other customers around them.

“Are you pregnant? For real? Tsukki, you’re not playing another pranks on me do you?”

Two nods and one shakes, “Yes Tetsurou, I’m pregnant with our babies” he answered, eyes glimmers with tears.

“Oh my God, Tsukki” Kuroo broke the cry first, “I love you” the alpha cupped Tsukishima’s cheeks and he placed a deep kiss on the lips that he’s so familiar with. Their lips were dancing on each other, giving and taking back as if it was their first kiss ever.

“My mate is pregnant, everyone, we’re pregnant!” he announced to the room full of people and they were celebrated, everyone clapped their hands together and those who are near, congratulated them. The alphas are shaking their hands with Kuroo while betas and some omegas are hugging Tsukishima, endless “Congratulations!” and “I’m happy for you” are being heard across the ballroom.

Kuroo is still crying, he has always been the one to cry first at any occasion whether it’s watching movies or animal videos. But this time, his tears were the genuine tears of happiness and he shed the first one during their wedding. Tsukishima in white, smiling widely walking down the aisle to him in white suit and veil, anyone would cry a river to that sight.

***

The journey to home felt longer than before, they anxiously waits for the driver to drop them off and drive away from their front door before Tsukishima slammed his alpha’s body on the wall as they close the door behind them.

“Ah- Ryuusei?” Kuroo broke their heated kiss

“Tomorrow” Tsukishima unbuttoned Kuroo’s shirt in a hurry while he’s already almost half naked himself.

“Tonight, you’re all mine” the omega smirked, canines were reflected under the dim moonlight shining through their window

Half naked Tsukishima in a white shirt, the unbuttoned shirt is loose on his shoulder, flashing the erected nipple. The omega is wet, Kuroo can feel the slick on his harden member as his mate paddled his slim hips on Kuroo’s lap. Tsukishima’s own dick was standing tall underneath his shirt, wet pearls staining his cotton brief.

“Be gentle”

Tsukishima said as Kuroo aligned himself at the wet entrance, they were done with foreplay and the omega already came once from Kuroo’s mouth. The alpha nodded while he inserts himself slowly into the insides of his mate, Tsukishima moaned lowly to the stretch and Kuroo groaned as tight walls surrounds him.

“You’re so beautiful. So beautiful” Kuroo whispering sweets into his mate’s ears as he made love to him. Tsukishima loved being pampered and the sugary words gave him the euphoric feelings as Kuroo keep his thrust inside him in a slow and steady pace. The omega came untouched as Kuroo claimed his neck again, deepening their bond with each other.

The pair likes to cuddle after a heated sex, Tsukishima enjoys being the little spoon with Kuroo’s large and warm hands on his belly. The room was filled with their scents; sex and bliss.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Kuroo asked

“I wanted to be sure first, and I wanted to make it as a surprise”

Kuroo smiled, Tsukishima is thinking about him just as much he is to his mate. The alpha kissed on the exposed neck filled with bites and marks. He breathes into his mate’s scent again.

“Hm, you smelled different. This is your natural, plus the baby. So the cologne was to mask the new scent?” the alpha guessed

Tsukishima took his alpha’s hand, kissing the knuckles, “You guessed it right Mr Smart Alpha”

“I love this one better than the cologne” another kiss was placed on Tsukishima’s neck and another on his back, and another on his lips.

They were kissing lazily, Kuroo’s hand traveled up and down the omega’s back giving reassurance and marking his omega at the same time and then his hand is back to the front. He stopped his movement on Tsukishima tummy,

“I can’t wait to meet you baby” he whispered and then Kuroo gave a loving kiss on his mate’s belly, “But before that, _itadakimasu_ ”

Tsukishima laughed in glee to his husband’s act, but it wasn’t long before the chuckled turned into a half moan and a half desperate whimpers the moment Kuroo took him inside his mouth again.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Another year with Sara yeay! 
> 
> I may have given up writing krtsk on daily basis, so sorry for any mistakes or ooc but here I am, I still love them with all my heart and here some sweet gift for my lovely dear friend. Love you, enjoy!
> 
> -Nao


End file.
